The Family
by MegMasters0817
Summary: AU- Charlotte had hoped to avoid bringing back the past before she left town. Unfortunately for her, that was not what fate had in store. With the rash angry alpha, his backstabbing snake of an uncle, and a handful of angsty teenage beta's, The Family was worse than ever, and she was right back in the middle of it. Derek/oc/Peter depends on readers choice so vote!
1. Chapter 1

Young, in love, and not a worry in the world.

Nothing mattered as long as they were together.

And as fast as it came, it was gone. And so was she.

But now she was back, in the same town, on the same street, at the same house. Right next to his.

It looked completely different. After the damage from the fire, instead of moving, they had the house completely rebuilt. It was much more modern from the looks of it, but she couldn't know without seeing the inside, which would never happen.

She would only be here for one week. Then she would be gone, and hopefully she would never have to return. All being in her childhood house did, was bring back bad memories, but now that her parents were gone, someone had to deal with it.

Daniel and Joyce James had been the best parents she could ask for. She wasn't by any means a normal kid, and they certainly had to deal with more than any other parents. She was sure, had they known what she was getting into that first date with Derek, they would have forbid her from any contact whatsoever, and sometimes she wondered if that would have been for the best.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a man walked out of her parents home. Her eyes dropped from the house and lifted to the man walking over to her.

"You must be Charlotte. He says in a sympathetic voice, holding his hand out. She squints at him for a few seconds, expression unreadable, before continuing past him to the house.

"Do you have other papers to give me or something?" she was looking at him expectantly as he followed her through the house, and into the kitchen.

"No, I've left them all on the table in the dining room, why?" He looks at her, oblivious.

"I don't see why you're still here then. Close the door on your way out." She said, completely casually, before walking deeper into the house before he could respond.

She hadn't meant to be rude, but she had never really had much of a filter.

She heard the door slam shut, as she sat down at the table in the dining room. Everything had remained the same. The large, intricate, mahogany table, the rough fabric of the chair cushions, and the small, but beautiful, glass and gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

As a family, they had only eaten in the room if they had guests, or it was a holiday. Other than that, her father had just used it as an office of sorts, to keep bills and documents, and do taxes. It was the light, he had always said. From his mother, her grandmother. The only thing she had left to their name. He like to be around it as much as possible.

Charlotte snapped out of her reminiscing, looking at all the documents. Her father's will, his insurance, his bills, and a deed to the house.

Deciding to put it off, she rose from the table, and headed back into the kitchen. She slumped over to the stainless steel fridge. She opened it, hoping to find something slightly edible at the least. Then the smell hit her.

She wasn't sure if it was because nobody had been living in the house for a month, or if her father had just never cleaned the fridge, but the latter seemed more likely.

She grabbed a pair of brand new bright yellow rubber gloves, and a black trash bag, from under the kitchen sink. She moved back to the fridge and began dumping every single item in the trash bag. The smell was putrid, and she couldn't tell what half the things in there were. She didn't even bother emptying out tupperware, she chucked it all.

After tying up the three bags she had managed to fill, she dragged them through the house, not strong enough to lift all of them, but not willing to make a second trip. She was by no means big. She was 5'4 with a slim form and little muscle. She was, sort of curvy, only because her waist was abnormally small sitting at 23" and her hips at 34".

Either way, she was determined and at times, hard headed, so she was slowly dragging the trash bags to the curb, cursing and kicking at them, every time they got caught on the uneven driveway. She kept at it relentlessly, for five minutes, down the 20' driveway, completely unaware she was being watched.

* * *

"Are you going to just watch her?" The older man shook his head.

"Remember your place Peter." Derek said, turning quickly to flash his red eyes, then turning back to look out the window behind his desk.

Peter rolled his eyes and exhaled in disbelief.

"What do you think is going to happen? Best case scenario, she doesn't notice you STALKING her. Stop wasting your time."

"I want to know why she's here."

"Stop lying to yourself. We all know what's happening. We can all see it. Six years and you're still hung up on a little high school fling. Get over it!" Peter slammed his fist on the desk. Derek lashed out, standing up, and backhanding his uncle across the room in one swift motion.

Peter propped himself up on his elbow, and smirked, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Throw me around all you want, but you know I'm right. You let your emotions dictate your moves as a leader and that puts us all at risk. You need to get your priorities in order.".

"Get out of my sight." Derek growled.

Peter pulled himself off the floor and strode out of the room, slamming the door harder than necessary.

 **ok so I'm back to writing. If you read Home Is Where Your Pack Is, I'm rewriting it because I've changed too much as a writer to continue as is. If not go read it. If you enjoy, follow and favorite and leave a review letting me know what you want to see. Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this isnt an update, but i wanted to let you guys know i've started a tumblr. Im going to be taking oneshot and imagine requests for many different fandoms,so go check it out! Promise to update soon, The Family and TNP are done and being edited.

maybewehaveatype .tumblr . com


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know about this, Peter…" She said uncertainly.

"Cora, my dear, don't you want your brother to be happy? Don't you think he deserves it?" He asked, almost maliciously. His tone went completely over her head.

"But, he told us under no circumstances to go over there. I don't want to get in shit for this." she said, her voice worried.

"He's just afraid! Really, when he realizes what you've done for him, he will be very greatful." He reasoned.

She was silent for a moment.

"I guess I can."

"Good." He says patting her on the shoulder. "When she gets back, go over right away."

* * *

Charlotte smoothly pulled into the driveway with her silver Mazda x-5 .

She popped the lever to open her trunk before slamming her car door shut with her foot. The trunk flung open, revealing about a dozen grocery bags , piled to the brim. She exhaled loudly, and dramatically to herself, before beginning to try and balance all the bags in her arms. About 7 bags in, a chipper voice cut into her focus.

"Need a hand?". Charlotte looked over her shoulder to find a young girl, maybe about 16 or 17. The girl looked down at her, about 2 inches taller Her long raven hair and pale complexion left Charlotte with no doubt that she was her mother's daughter. She probably knew, but she was young and Charlotte decided to try and turn her away as nicely as possible. She gave her a smile and started turning around while talking.

"Oh, thanks for the offer but…". She dropped 4 bags off of the top. She huffed.

"Ok, maybe it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

"This is quite a bit of food." Cora said, following behind her into the house, holding 7 bags. "Does that mean you're staying for a while?". She sounded almost hopeful.

Charlotte huffed in amusement.

"Only for the week. I suppose all this food was unnecessary. I'll probably end up tossing of all when I head back to Brooklyn." She sighed as she dropped the 5 bags in her arms, onto the counters.

"You live in New York? Wow, what's it like?". Cora's voice had a childlike curiosity that Charlotte found endearing. She let out a chuckle.

"Nice, actually. Full of hipsters and you never run out of places for brunch."

"I've always wanted to visit new York." she smiles.

"Go." I say. "You're young, and if you put it off, I know from experience, you'll put it off 'till you have no choice.". She gives me a small, fleeting forced smile.

"There's no way my brother would ever let me leave the pack.". They both went quiet for a few minutes at the mention on him.

"This really is quite a bit of food." Charlotte said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Cora smiles a little bit.

"Well, it doesn't all have to go to waste. We can take what you leave when you leave." She suggests.

"I guess that won't be so bad. You sure that's alright?" Charlotte asks skeptically.

"Who's gonna turn down free food?" Cora grinned. Charlotte just smiled softly in response.

They finished packing away all the food in a comfortable silence. Charlotte let out a big sigh, leaning against the counter behind there, once they were finished, feeling exhausted. She looked over at the clock on the stove. The green numbering dimly flashed seven o'clock at her, and she let out a groan.

"You better head home. It's starting to get late, and I've yet to even think about what I'm going to make for dinner.". Cora's young hazel eyes lit up, and she grinned, with a bit of mischief.

"You could come eat at our house…" She continued grinning, looking hopeful.

"Cora, hun, you know I can't…." Charlotte was cut off.

"He won't be there. He took Laura along with him a few counties over to meet with some of our allies. They'll be gone for a week!". Charlotte stopped to think for a moment, but continued.

"Still, I don't want to intrude on you guys. It's fairly last minute." Charlotte tried to talk her way out. She did not want to step into that house.

"Please!" Cora looked at her with her big brown doe eyes, almost in a pout. "It's only going to be me and Uncle Peter, since the rest of the pack don't hang around much and he always cooks way too much. It will be fineee.". Charlotte sighs in resignation.

"Will you at least call him and ask? It would be incredibly weird for everyone if I just showed up." She tried to reason with the younger girl.

"Fineeeee." Cora dragged out. She snatched the phone from its reciever, and punched in a number. Charlotte could faintly hear a voice on the other end pick up.

"It's me"

The voice on the other end responds.

"Haha very funny Uncle. Can Char come over for dinner?" Charlotte flinches at the use of the nickname.

Another indecipherable response.

"I know I didn't need to, but she insisted."

Tori could have sworn she heard a chuckle. They exchanged a few more words, then ended the call.

"He says its fine." Cora says, turning towards her. "We can walk over now if you'd like?" Cora offers. Charlotte let out a resigned sigh.

"Alright, I suppose we should."

The walk was short, but Charlotte walked as slow as she could with out letting on how much she was truly dreading going in that house.

'Think on the bright side' she thought to herself 'Its completely different now, since being rebuilt. And its only Peter, what harm could he cause.'

 **And another chapter! Are you guys liking story so far? Remember to post review on whether you want Peter or Derek. Leave a review and let me know if you want more and what you like/dislike!**

 **A guest reviewer told me not to do peter because he was too old which i kind of laughed at, because according to the medical files from eichen he is currently 58 XD. For the purpose of the story, Derek is 25 and Peter is 30. Charlotte is 26.**

 **Next chapter you will see Charlotte and Peter interact. He is generally the same as the show, with slight differences in his demeanor, and he is going to start off much darker then the show.**

 **Also my guest reviewer said that it would be weird for Peter to go after Derek's ex... There are much worse things on the internet. There are much worse things in canon tbh, Parrish, no matter how much we love him, is still kind of a pedo.**


End file.
